


О богах и людях

by Yozhik



Category: X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	О богах и людях

Она – богиня; она – спасительница мира; она добра и прекрасна.  
Примерно так он думает каждый раз, когда видит Хиното; думал бы ещё много чего, да только она читает мысли, и Сайки боится оскорбить её своим неуместным чувством.  
Каждое чуть заметное движение её руки он считает знаком; каждый раз, когда она обращается к нему – бережно сохраняет в памяти; каждое её слово почитает как истину.  
Сайки молился бы ей – если бы где-то, в самой глубине души не желал её как прекраснейшую из женщин; любил бы её – если бы не боготворил так; а выбрать невозможно.

Он не знает, что его богиня намерена разыграть его, как карту; что когда он умрёт – она проводит его лишь краткой положенной по этикету скорбью.  
В колоде ещё много карт.


End file.
